Erevan Ilesere
| aspects = | status = | pantheon = Seldarine | minions = | gender = Masculine | died = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = | alignment5e = Chaotic neutral | symbol5e = Asymmetrical starburst | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Mischief, change | domains5e = Trickery | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Invoke duplicity Cloak of shadows | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Unaligned | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Arvandor | realm4e = | serves4e = Corellon Larethian | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Chaotic neutral | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Mischief, change, rogues | domains3e = Chaos, Elf, Luck, Sloth, Trickery | worshipers3e = Elven rogues | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Quickstrike (Short sword) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Chaotic neutral | symbol2e = Nova star with asymmetrical rays | homeplane2e = Arborea/Olympus | realm2e = Arvandor | serves2e = Corellon Larethian | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Mischief, change, rogues | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Lesser deity | alignment1e = Chaotic neutral | symbol1e = Eight-pointed star with asymmetrical rays | homeplane1e = Olympus | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Mischief, change | worshipers1e = Elven thieves, rogues | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Raccoons Tressyms | plants = | monsters = Aasimar Centaurs Chaos beasts Copper dragons Dryads Celestial elves Hybsils Korreds Nymphs Pseudodragons Sprites Satyrs Song dragons | minerals = Amber Carnelian Frost agate Jade Ruby Turquoise | colors = Black | misc manifestations = Green haze of wild magic | manifestation refs = }} Erevan Ilesere ( }}) was the elven god of mischief and rogues. Having lost power in the Spellplague, he became an exarch of Corellon. His titles included the Trickster and the Chameleon. Clergy The Erevanian clerics dressed in black leather armor with leather caps, and never worshiped him in the same place twice. Holy days and rituals Erevan's holy days were on the eclipses, and his faithful sacrificed stolen treasures to him whenever they felt it was appropriate. Appendix References Connections Category:Seldarine Category:Luck domain deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Elf domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Sloth domain deities Category:Chaotic neutral deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender